The World Through His Eyes
by amiablehacker
Summary: Hobbes is ripped and Calvin is bored, so he asks his Mom to play with him. She accepts. What will she find in Calvin's world that makes it so interesting to him?


Calvin walked up to me with an eager expression in his face. For a mother, this would normally make her feel happy. But a shiver of terror shook my spine, because usually eagerness led to Calvin's "good ideas" that can almost end up burning the house down.

"Are you done with Hobbes, Mom? He's getting impatient!" he said, anxiously.

I sighed. "No, Calvin, I'm not done with Hobbes yet." I continued to sew the stuffed tiger lying on my lap. The little rascal and Hobbes decided to play catch near the thorn bushes. Hobbes almost immediately was caught in one, and Calvin was a little too aggressive pulling him out.

Calvin scowled, which is an expression I'm familiar with. "Who I'm I supposed to play with now?" he whined.

"You have a million toys in that jungle you call your room. Go find something else to play," I replied, needle poking out my mouth.

"Can you play with me?" he asked. He had before, but I was always busy. My normal response was to go play with Hobbes, but that obviously wouldn't work this time.

"No, I'm busy fixing Hobbes. He won't sew himself back up when I leave."

Calvin frowned. "I don't wanna play with Hobbes right now anyway. He acted like a little baby when I pulled him outta those bushes."

I thought about it. I hadn't played with Calvin in a long time, not since he was old enough to play by himself. Besides, if I played with him, I could make sure he doesn't get himself in anymore trouble, at least for the next couple hours. I laid Hobbes aside and smiled. "Ok, Calvin, I'll play with you."

He lit up and dragged me outside. I was immediately led to our woods and Calvin leaned over a rock, examining it.

I looked too. A small line of ants was walking across it, each holding a small piece of leaf. "Those are leaf-cutter ants, Calvin. Isn't it amazing how they can carry so much?" I thought he'd be fascinated. When I look at him though, he rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I said play with me, not lecture me." Suddenly, one eyebrow rose, and a mysterious look appeared on his face. "Ah, the aliens have left their mark. They're sneaky little creatures, but I know their game." He observed markings on a tree that had gotten there over time. "Yes, I know where they are."

I was confused. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow him or just watch. Was I the alien? At the same time, I tried to constrain myself from laughing. It was interesting watching him play. I decided to follow him, but kept silent.

Calvin weaved his way through the woods, occasionally making a remark about these aliens and looking at marks on trees. Then he reached our little creek. "Ha ha ha, they think they can beat me, but this weak little water shield is no match for Spaceman Spiff!" Then, he looked at me for the first time. "Come Mom-warden, we must penetrate this shield with our power boots!" Then he set off through the water.

I looked down at my new rain boots. I just bought them yesterday, and walking through the creek would soak my socks, and they would take three days to dry and…

"Mom-warden!" Calvin called, already through the creek and waiting impatiently on the other side, "We must move forward! The Globgorkens are getting away!"

I hesitated, but decided to run through the creek as quickly as possible. But it didn't do any good. My socks absorbed all the water it could, making my feet shiver. Perhaps I should say something so I wouldn't have to walk as fast. "Oh no! The creek was full of…um…slow syrup! I can't go on!"

Calvin crouched down, looking serious. "Come on Mom-warden! We can make it. The city depends on us!" He ran ahead of me.

My feet were numb already, but I managed to catch up.

"Mom-warden! Come quick!" Calvin cried.

I rushed over to find Calvin up a tree. There was no way I was getting up there. "What is it Spaff?"

"Spaff? I'm Spaceman Spiff!" Calvin scowled.

I thought quickly and dropped to my knees. "Ack! Confusion gas! I can't remember anything! Who are you? What's my name? Nooo!" I started really getting really into it.

Calvin jumped out of the low-hanging branch. "Mom-warden! Snap out of it!"

I let myself collapse to the ground. "G-go on without me…I can't make it!"

Calvin snapped his fingers. "Ah-ha!" He held up his hands as if he was holding a gun. "I'll transmogrify into a dog! Everyone knows they are immune to confusion gas!" He pointed his imaginary gun at me.

_A dog? I have to be a dog now? Man, the things I do for this kid…_ I decided to play along though. Soon I was on all fours, barking.

Calvin and I ended up playing for longer than I thought.

A car pulled up. "Dad's home!" Calvin cried. Unfortunately, he wasn't running up to greet him, he was probably going to shoot him with his transmogrifer gun. I slowly made my way up the hill.

"Dad, dad! Mom and I were defeating aliens and we were almost done too!" Calvin said to his new alien friend.

"What about dinner?" he asked.

I slapped my forehead. "Dinner! I completely forgot! I was too busy playing with Calvin!" I couldn't ignore how strange and unfamiliar that sounded.

Calvin lit up. "We could order pizza!"

I thought about it, we weren't running low on money, and pizza would be a nice treat. I smiled. "Ok Calvin, you win. We'll order pizza."

While Calvin was jumping up for joy, my husband seemed to disapprove.

"Pizza? Really honey?" he asked.

"Oh come on, just this once. It'll be fine!"

He sighed. "Alright, fine."

I followed my boys into the house, pondering the memories I acquired.

The trees were aliens, the creek was their shield, Calvin was the hero, Hobbes was his partner.

I started to see the world through his eyes. I started to realize all the fun I was missing out on. I thought maybe I'd play with Calvin the next day.

But I didn't. I was too busy. And I had finished Hobbes, so he didn't ask anymore.

But I'll never forget that one day. The day I saw the world through his eyes.


End file.
